


Blue

by TessaTheDreamer



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: M/M, Soulmate AU, but before its black and white, when you find your soulmate the world becomes colourful
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-28 13:17:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17183717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TessaTheDreamer/pseuds/TessaTheDreamer
Summary: Roman’s daydream of an alternate world, a Soulmate AU where you see the world in black and white until you make eye contact with them





	Blue

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on tumblr @angels-twice-descending

_“Stars shining bright above you_

_Night breezes seem to whisper "I love you”_

_Birds singing in the sycamore trees_

_Dream a little dream of me"_

- **Wayne King, ‘Dream a Little Dream of Me’  
  
**

Roman found comfort in dreams. They were an escape from the harsh reality and the sad truth. Truth. That’s what it was all about. In dreams, lies could become the truth and truth - a lie. The problem with dreams - they revealed your deepest truths, ones you hid as a lie. Your wishes, desires and thoughts, dreams brought them out into the light.

Yet, Roman loved dreams. He especially loved daydreams. They were the best of both worlds; they had the magic of dreams and the lies and control of the real world. Daydreams seemed safe. 

Then there were those dreams that brought nothing to the table, but enjoyment. They didn’t reveal the truth or guarantee some breakthrough. They were just a pastime

That was Roman’s daydream on one lazy afternoon. He laid on his bed, a steaming mug of coffee on his bedside table, as he tried to come up with a new idea for something. Anything, really, as long as it was creative. Thus, he drifted off into a daydream - the daydream he visited often. 

The world has always been black and white for Roman. After almost thirty years, he almost believed the people who claimed to see the world in colour were lying - that it was all a ruse to make people excited about love again.

The world was built that way from its base. As a child, you heard adults talk about colours, a concept you didn’t understand. All you knew was whites and blacks and greys. Then, you learnt that once you find your soulmate you’ll see these colours too. Throughout your life you see your friends start to see colour, they meet their soulmates and excite over “blues” and “reds” and “yellows”. But your own world remains black and white, all that you’ve ever known. They try to explain how “green” is the colour of grass and leaves, a cold sort of colour, but warm too. You never understand. Grass has always been a sort of gray for you. They try to explain how “yellow” is the happiest colour in the world, it’s the colour of the sun and of bananas and lemons. But to you the sun is a big blob of white that hurts your eyes and bananas are too sweet and lemons too sour.

You live your life looking forward to seeing colours. Every meeting with a stranger is exciting; you make eye contact with every stranger on the street and every time your stomach is all in knots because any second now the world might burst into colour. But you can’t even imagine what that’d look like. And it never happens. And you lose hope. And you settle with your black and white world and the weird looks people give you when you say you can’t see colour and you try to tune out the conversations about the beautiful colour of the sky in the morning or the colours of leaves in Autumn. 

Roman tried his hardest to tune out his friends’ current conversation. They were blabbing about which colour of the dress they saw in a shop window was the prettiest. Amal, who had recently gained the ability to see colour was being bombarded with opinions and suggestions. Maybe that’s why Roman couldn’t tune out the conversation. Maybe that’s why he couldn’t get the idea of colour out of his thoughts. If Amal managed to “find her colour” then why shouldn’t he. Soon. One day. His soulmate must be around.

His friends’ conversation, as well as his thoughts, drilled into his head. Yellow _._ Red _._ Burgundy _. You’re alone._ Navy _. You’ll never see those colours._ Violet _. Maybe your soulmate is dead._ Cream _. Or lives on the other side of the world and doesn’t travel._ Orange _. You’ll never find him._  

He clutched his face and plugged his ears. He screamed, trying to block out his thoughts. He closed his eyes, blocking out the non-coloured world. He felt a hand on him and thousands of eyes drilling into him. And then he ran. He ran and he ran and he ran until all conversations quieted and his lungs almost collapsed. He leaned against the cold, concrete wall and heaved.

He looked around. He was in a dim alley, completely deserted, graffiti on the walls. Art. In colours. That he couldn’t see. Roman slid down to the ground. Hugging his legs to his chest, he buried his head in them. He shuddered with silent sobs. Soon, he felt tears on his cheeks.

“Are you okay?” a male voice sounded from above him.

He looked up at the young handsome man with soft features and short curls and dimples and a tall, confident posture. He made eye contact with him, with his vibrant, bright,  _blue_  eyes and the world burst into colour.


End file.
